1. Field
This disclosure relates to custom hair coloring formula identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair colorant selection systems of the prior art have relied upon an individual choosing between a one size fits all box at a store or using a hair stylist selection. In the case of individual selection of hair colorants at a store, the process has primarily involved identifying an appropriate hair colorant solution by trial and error. Boxed products cannot customize a hair colorant based upon a user's characteristics, such as natural hair coloring nor can it provide instructions to use a specific coloration process and formula necessary to reach a desired color.
A multitude of individual characteristics must be taken into account in order to appropriately select and formulate a hair colorant. These include the current hair color, any current coloration or treatment of the hair, the time frame of the coloration or treatment, the desired hair color, the ability of the hair to take colorations and other treatments and numerous other user characteristics.
A hair stylist may be able to take some of these elements into account. However, a hair stylist will likely not realize or fail to take one or more of them into account on a consistent basis in making a hair colorant selection. Furthermore, the use of a hair stylist requires additional time and expense that may otherwise be unnecessary.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number where the element is introduced and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having the same reference designator.